Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of customer interaction, and more particularly to the field of automating enhanced workflows based on customer interaction.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In customer interaction management, it is common for businesses to wish to implement analysis and influencing operations for various use cases, expediting customer requests and identifying metrics and areas of improvement through operational analysis. However, various approaches in the art require a great deal of custom configuration resulting in a high cost to implement, and tend to be very customer-specific causing migration issues and additional configuration needs.
What is needed, is a means to lower the cost to provide viable use case analysis and influencing from a given stream of events, and to operate on those events to produce non-customer-specific workflows and analysis thereof to optimize operations while improving customer experience.